Tadashima
|kanji=多田島 |rōmaji=Tadashima |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department |previous affiliation= |occupation=Detective |previous occupation= |IP rank= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Tokyo Area |status=Active |stage= |relatives= |ability= |weapons=Gun |light novel debut=Tendo Civil Security Corporation |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |japanese voice= |image gallery=yes }} "}} Tadashima (多田島 Tadashima) helps Rentaro defeat the Gastrea in the Tokyo Area before the virus spreads. Appearance Tadashima is a bulky detective of medium frame, and light skin. He has thick eyebrows arching upwards with thin eyelashes and small lips. His entire jawline and portions of his cheekbones, as well as his arms, are covered in strands of hair slicked down. Further; he has a small-round nose and small ears. Tadashima also portrays a set of dark irises.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5 Tadashima's wardrobe consist of an open white, lab jacket and an unkempt dress-shirt underneath. On top of the buttoned up shirt is a dark tie tangled around his neck. He dons a pair of pants with a black belt circling his waist, and dark shoes.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 34 Personality Tadashima judges people by their appearance alone, but nonetheless listens to what people tell him before reaching a full conclusion. When he first met Rentaro, he solely disregarded the teen's claim of being from Civil Security because of his age and school uniform, even to the point of asking him to show him his licence. However, when it comes to work, he does not delay or waste time to solve the issues promptly. When he takes Rentaro inside the building where a Gastrea is sighted, and knowing that he spoke the truth when asked for his occupation, Tadashima listens to every command Rentaro gives him without questioning him.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-12 Regardless, he shows kindness to him and even congratulates Civil Security's outstanding work; and talks highly of them.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Page 4 Synopsis Civil Security arc Visibly amazed that the reinforcement sent by Civil Security Corporation is a mere teen, Tadashima looks at the boy's uniform and dictates that he is a student, subsequently asking him to reveal his license. After looking at it and confirming that he is indeed from Civil Security, he ponders the company's name and then shows Rentaro to the building where the incident happened; second floor of an apartment building. He explains to the young teen that there was a blood leak on said floor according to their combination of Intel; somehow connected to Gastrea, which shocks him. Explaining to Rentaro that after they go in they will be more certain, he thanks him due to the fact that it's thanks to Civil Security that they now have permission to enter.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 3-6 Once inside the building, Tadashima questions Rentaro's Initiator's whereabouts, met by a short and shaky reply, Tadashima is informed that he believes he is enough for the mission even without his Initiator. When they finally arrive to the room where his men are keeping watch he is told that two men went inside through the window, but contact with them was lost shortly thereafter. Tadashima angrily grabs his soldier and confronts him for entering the room without his consent. Their conversation is quickly brought to an end when Rentaro puts his hand on Tadashima's shoulder and tells him to step aside. When he does so, Rentaro grabs his gun and strikes the door down.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 7-14 Several minutes pass after Rentaro fights a masked man, when Tadashima walks inside the room and brings Rentaro out of his train of thought. He tells him that they should begin searching around for the source of the infection immediately. The two look around and find nothing, until Tadashima is asked by Rentaro if the owner of the room they are currently in lived alone. He informs the teen that he did, as he was divorced. The two converse about the Gastrea and the infected, and reach to the conclusion that they are both wondering about freely in the Tokyo area. He is told by Rentaro to give the signal to evacuate the civilians so that the infection won't spread.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 29-33 They leave the room and head out in search for the Gastrea and the infected. Along the way Tadashima talks with his men, whom inform him that they have not spotted the Gastrea. However, before he continues to look around, Rentaro notices a trail of blood on the ground, sighting a Spider Stage I Gastrea in front of them afterwards. He grabs his gun and shoots the Gastrea, but it has no effect. He is pushed out of the way in the nick of time by Rentaro. He is told to stand back as regular bullets have no effect on Gastrea, which he does. He watches as Rentaro shoots the Gastrea and harms it, which makes him ponder. Moments later, when the Gastrea overpowers Rentaro, a young figure steps in and saves the two from the Gastrea. Tadashima looks at her and asks if she is Rentaro's Initiator. Responding affirmatively, he is informed by the girl that her name is Enju Aihara.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 34-46 After he is informed of what transpired ten minutes prior to their arrival by Enju, Tadashima looks at the spider type Gastrea and is amazed to hear that humans infected with the virus turn into said creatures. His attention is called by Rentaro when the latter apologizes to him for being careless with a low level enemy. However, he dismisses it and is more intrigue in the reason behind Rentaro's effective bullets. He is told that, since they are made of Varanium, they were able to harm the Gastrea. He takes a bullet and inspects it closely, giving it back to its owner momentarily.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 1-23 He then questions Enju's eyes that were flaring red. Receiving the answer that when Enju, being an Initiator, releases her powers her eyes turn red. He then watches as Enju and Rentaro converse, only to notice the big wound on Enju's back. Much to his shock, however, Enju heals herself with little to no effort. Rentaro explains to him that, that is merely one of an Initiator's ability, but states that Initiators have human hearts and thus why he must show her the way. Before parting ways with them, Tadashima thanks them for their hard work. When they leave, Tadashima is approached by one of his men, whom he converses with about the Monoliths around Japan and the duties of Civil Security. He takes his cigar as he laughs loudly. Recalling Rentaro and Enju's names, he smiles happily.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 24-40 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Momentarily appearing and congratulating Rentaro and Civil Security for killing a Gastrea that appeared nearby not so long ago, Tadashima is met by a dry reply when Rentaro simply informs him that he was not the one who defeated the Gastrea. Whilst smoking his cigar, he admits that he knows it wasn't him, rather; the strong looking figure. Before he can continue talking, he is told that they are different, the police and Civil Security. He is told that Civil Security is here to kill the Gastrea, while the police is only required to clean up after them. Tadashima solely tells him not to get ahead of himself. When suddenly, Rentaro's phone rings, and the latter picks up; leaving Tadashima behind in the process.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 3-4 Quotes *(To an officer) ''"I'm just a bit... Worried."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Page 40 Battles & Events Battles *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara & Tadashima vs. Sumiaki Okajima Events *Cleansing the Tokyo Area References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male